Middle of Nowhere
The Middle of Nowhere '('MoN), commonly known as Nowhere, is a co-creatorial constitution composed of 18 chats, a federal staff room, 9 self-governing voice channels, and various exclaves. The constitution was founded by Balinator and de_staz, who used to live in slavery on the land of LEMMiNO. At 4.2 million square kilometers, and with over 200 people, The Middle of Nowhere is Discord's 10th- or 11th- largest Discord group and the 123rd most populated Discord Group, as well as the largest Creatorism-majority country. The capital is #staffroom with the private sector called #thebar being reserved for only the top 1% of the country, and the largest city by population is #general. 18 chats and the capital are contiguous and located in Discord between LEMMiNO and Quantum Labs. The voice chats are located in the Bandwidth Sea, bordered by LEMMiNO. The extremely diverse geography, climate, and wildlife, of the Middle of Nowhere, make it Discord's most megadiverse groups. Proto-MoNites migrated from Europe to the Deserted Nowhere mainland at least 1 year ago. LEMMiNite colonization began in the 21st century. The Middle of Nowhere emerged from the thirteen LEMMiNite colonies established along the East Coast. Numerous disputes between LEMMiNO and the colonies following the Quantum Labs and Potions War led to the MoN Revolution, which began a year ago, and the subsequent Declaration of Independence a year ago. The war ended a year ago with MoN becoming the first country to gain independence from a European power. The current constitution was adopted a year ago with the twenty-three amendments, collectively named the Rules of Nowhere, being ratified a year ago to guarantee many fundamental civil liberties. MoN embarked on a vigorous expansion across the Nowhere throughout the 21st century, acquiring new territories, displacing Native MoN tribes, and gradually admitting new vassals until it spanned the continent by a year ago. During the first half of the 21st century, the Civil War led to the abolition of absolutely nothing. By the end of the century, the Middle of Nowhere had extended into the Bandwith Ocean, and its economy, driven in large part by the Industrial Revolution, began to soar. The LEMMiNO–MoN War and Discord War I confirmed the country's status as a global meme power. The Middle of Nowhere emerged from Discord War II as a global memepower, the first country to develop memecular weapons, the only country to use them in warfare, and a permanent member of the Discord Security Council. During the Friendly Competition, the Middle of Nowhere and LEMMiNO competed in the Meme-Off, culminating with the activation of Nugget in a Biscuit. The end of the Friendly Competition and LEMMiNO being nice a year ago left the Middle of Nowhere as the world's sole memepower. Etymology The name "Middle of Nowhere" derives from the classic Cartoon Network cartoon "Courage the Cowardly Dog" wherein the titular character and his family live. A citizen of MoN is a MoNite. "MoN", "MoNite", and "Nowhere" refer to the country adjectivally ("MoNite forces", "MoN Defense Force"). A Creation Story, by de_staz. "Basically I made a server with one other friend and Bálint, it had a name that I won't mention cuz I don't wanna, then we rebranded the server to "München" because it was a failed attempt at making a Discord for a game. The thing was going pretty well, then some drama happened and people split apart, then we rebranded it to Udruga (Association/Union) so the friends that were left can hang out together, then that died out. Then I joined LEMMiNO and in the meantime when Bálint was not in it we were testing out what we could do with MoN, setting up ranks and shit, then when Bálint joined LEMMiNO we started to really work on MoN, after we got bored of LEMMiNO we left and some of the current VIPs advertised in LEMMiNO and so MoN was officially alive." Geography, climate, and environment The land area of the entire United States is approximately 4,200,000 square miles (10,877,950 km2), with the contiguous MoN making up 2,959,064 square miles (7,663,940.6 km2) of that. Meme Station, separated from the contiguous Middle of Nowhere by LEMMiNO, is the largest vassal at 669,269 square miles (1,733,398.753 km2). MoNCraft, occupying an archipelago in the central Bandwithic, southwest of North Discord, is 10,931 square miles (28,311 km2) in area. The populated territories of Family Business Cracker Den, MoN Virgin Island, and Yeehaw Island together cover 9,185 square miles (23,789 km2). Measured by only land area, the Middle of Nowhere is third in size behind LEMMiNO and Quantum Labs, just ahead of Blep. The coastal plain of the Tumblantic seaboard gives way further inland to deciduous forests and the rolling hills of the RoofMoNt. The Elmaochian Mountains divide the eastern seaboard from the Voice Lakes and the grasslands of MidMoN. The MoN-Meme River is the world's fourth longest meme system, runs mainly north-south through the heart of the country. The flat, fertile prairie of the Great Nugget Plains stretches to the west, interrupted by a highland region in the southeast. Category:Browse Category:Country